A Thief or What?
by Zensei Akita
Summary: Yamato mendengar suara tuts-tuts piano dan gesekan biola yg menghasilkan sebuah seni yg indah. Namun, menakutkan. Padahal, di rumahnya tidak ada piano ataupun biola/my first oneshot! Dont like? Dont read?


Hai! Hai! Hai!

Lama tak berjumpa! Setelah hampir setahun(maybe) lamanya aku ber-hiatus, akhirnya aku membuat fict baru (yeah!)

Ada yang kangen dengan diriku~~? Kayaknya gak ada.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini oneshot sekaligus fict humor pertamuku looh! Gyaaaa~~*nari-nari gaje* waktu bikin ini aku sering ketakutan looh! *bangga*

Hmm, kayanya segini aja salam pembukanya(?)

oke! Kalau begitu...

selamat membaca ^-^

**Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

A Thief or... What? © Zensei Akita

**Rated : ** T (buat jaga-jaga)

**Genre : **Mystery, Humor (gak terlalu terasa), Horor (dikit doang)

**Summary :** Tap! /Yamato menajamkan pendengarannya... Kejanggalan kedua! Yamato merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena mendengar seseorang yang sedang memainkan tuts-tuts piano dan gesekan biola yang menghasilkan sebuah seni yang indah namun menakutkan. Padahal, di rumahnya tidak piano ataupun biola!

**Warning :** Abal, Typo, OOC, Gaje, EYD yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan (karena author gak ngerti apa itu EYD *plaak!* bo'ong ding! ^^), Horor gak kerasa (maybe), Kalimat kurang baku, dll

!

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Yamato mempercepat langkahnya. Bukan karena dia takut diculik sama banci yang sering nongkrong di Taman dekat rumahnya. Yah, walaupun dia juga rada takut karena kenangan masa kecilnya hampir dicium mahluk yang mengaku sebagai perempuan tapi atas sama bawahnya sama-sama gak rata! (maksud?).

Tetapi! Alasan utamanya karena dia sudah BB alias bau badan karena latihan yang diberikan Hiruma memang agak berlebihan. Ditambah lagi, perutnya sudah mengadakan konser dadakan dari 10 menit yang lalu masih seperti konser musik jazz sampai sekarang sudah menggebu-gebu jadi konser musik rock n' roll. Memang agak berlebihan tapi, yah... mau gimana lagi? Namanya juga perut!

Yamato melirik jam tangannya "Masih jam 08.45." gumamnya

'Nanti, setelah mandi langsung pesan Chanpon aja ah!' batinnya

!

Yamato memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat angker. Err sebenarnya gak terlihat angker sih, Cuma karena gelap aja jadi serem XD.

Lanjut, Yamato memutar knop pintu rumahnya, kejanggalan pertama! Pintu rumah tidak terkunci!. Padahal dari kemarin sampai 5 hari kedepan orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah. Masa` sih sudah pulang? Yamato bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tetapi semua ia tepis karena tidak mungkin orangtuanya pulang sekarang. Kalau iya, kenapa rumahnya gelap? Pasti pencuri! Ya, dia yakin itu!.

Yamato menarik napas dalam-dalam sesaat sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Tangan kanannya meraba dinding sembari mencari tomol lampu sedangkan tangan kirinya mencari-cari tempat stik golf ayahnya karena seingat dia stik golf itu berada sebelum tepat tombol lampu.

KLIK!

Dapat! Stik golf dan lampu juga! Oke, sejauh ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya pencurian, karena ruangan ini masih terlihat rapi. Mungkin dia harus memeriksa ruangan lain, siapa tahu pencurinya masih berkeliaran disini, ya 'kan?

Ruang tamu aman!

Yamato melanjutkan untuk memeriksa ke ruang keluarga.

KLIK!

Sama seperti ruang tamu, semuanya masih terlihat rapi. Bahkan buku novel yang kemarin dibaca pun masih ada diatas sofa. 'benar-benar rapi! Sepertinya pencuri itu adalah orang yang pro' batin Yamato.

Kemudian, Yamato melanjutkan pemeriksaan ke ruang makan, dapur dan juga kamar orangtuanya yang memang ada dilantai bawah. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, tidak ada kejanggalan, semuanya terihat rapi.

Yamato menghela napas lega, namun sabagian dirinya ingin sekali ada pencuri yang masuk kedalam rumahnya daripada harus berhadapan dengan 'itu'. Padahal, sudah bagus tidak ada pencuri 'kan?

Yamato menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Yamato pun menaiki tangga sambil memegang stik golf erat-erat. Setiap ia naik satu anak tangga napasnya semakin berat, keringat dingin bercucuran, perutnya pun sedaritadi sudah melakukan demo besar-besaran karena tidak dikasih makanpun tidak ia hiraukan.

Tap!

Yamato menghentikan langkahnya, padahal tinggal satu anak tangga lagi. Genggamannya pada stik golf semakin erat. Yamato menajamkan pendengarannya... Kejanggalan kedua! Yamato merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena mendengar seseorang yang sedang memainkan tuts-tuts piano dan gesekan biola yang menghasilkan sebuah seni yang indah namun menakutkan. Padahal, di rumahnya tidak piano ataupun biola!

"Ukh! Pa-pasti hanya halusinasi saja, hahaha." Yamato berusaha untuk tetap _positive thingking_. Yah, sebenarnya Yamato sering berhalusinasi seperti mendengarkan lagu. Namun seingatnya jika dia berhalusinasi pasti lagu yang pernah ia dengar, sedangkan yang ini belum pernah ia dengar sama sekali! Mungkinkah ini suatu pertanda bahwa Yamato dimasa yang mendatang akan menjadi seorang Instrumen? Entahlah.

Dengan gemetaran Yamato berjalan mendekati kamarnya, semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia ingin berteriak karena asal suaranya memang dari kamarnya. Setelah menenangkan hatinya, Yamato meraih knop pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang basah dan gemetaran. Yamato menutup matanya, kemudian dia memutar knop pintu kamarnya dengan pelan-pelan.

Bruk!

'Pa...pas-ti pen..cu...cu-ri, hah...aha ti-ti-dak mu...mu-mungkin 'i-itu' ha..ha...ha pa...pa..pasti!" setelah mendengar suara kalender yang jatuh, jantung Yamato berdetak lebih cepat, napasnya menjadi lebih berat, walaupun sudah sering mendengar kalendernya jatuh dengan susah payah dia membuka mata sembari membuka pintu kamarnya.

JREEENNGGG!

(Slow motion : mode on)

Detik ke: 1

Yamato melihat sesosok 'Mahluk' berambut panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya.

Detik ke: 40

Yamato dan 'Mahluk' tersebut sama-sama berteriak.

Detik ke: 65

Yamato dan 'mahluk' tersebut langsung mengayunkan alat pertahanan mereka. Yamato memakai stik golf sedangkan 'Mahluk' tersebut menggunakan err... buku?

Detik ke: 70

'Mahluk' tersebut berhasil 'menampar*****' Yamato di pipi kirinya dengan bukunya. Sedangkan Yamato, tidak berhasil 'meninju*****' 'Mahluk' tersebut dengan stik golfnya.

Detik ke: 75

Yamato jatuh terkepar dilantai dan pingsan.

(Slow motion : mode off)

Yamato merasa air matanya berlinang walaupun hanya dua tetes. Sungguh! Yamato merasa dirinya lemah sekali, hanya karena 'ditampar' dengan buku yang tebalnya tidak sampai 2 cm saja sudah pingsan. Mungkin karena faktor ketakutan yang sangat dan juga kondisi perut yang keroncongan, kali ya?

Disisi lain, 'mahluk' tersebut menatap horor setelah tahu siapa yang ia 'tampar'. Dengan panik dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yamato berharap akan bangun. Namun hasilnya nihil, Yamato tidak bergerak.

"Huft, terpaksa aku harus mengangkatnya." ' mahluk' tersebut membawa Yamato ke kamar kemudian meninggalkannya dikegelapan malam.

!

"Ungg," Yamato akhirnya bangun dari hibernasinya yang singkat (?)

"Sudah sadar, Yamato?" 'mahluk' tersebut membuat Yamato melopat dari tempat tidurnya

"Ta...ka?"

"Ya, ini aku. Maaf tadi aku kira kau pencuri jadi...,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa,"

"Huh?"

"Aku juga sama, kukira ada pencuri. Habis, pintunya tidak terkunci padahal rumahnya gelap," kata Yamato "Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat kunci rumahku?"

"Dari ayahku,"

"Kok, bisa?"

"Entahlah, katanya aku harus kesini setiap jam 5 sore untuk memasak,"

"Hahaha, itu pasti dari ibuku,"

"Hmm."

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Taka sibuk membaca buku sedangkan Yamato sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai Yamato mengeluarkan suaranya.

*-Yamato POV*

"Engg...tadi waktu sampai di rumah kenapa gelap ya?" kataku mulai bertanya

"Pemadaman listrik mungkin?" jawab Taka cepat

"Oh... eh, tapi waktu aku datang kok lampunya nyala?" aku melirik buku yang dibaca Taka. Soalnya dia serius sekali membacanya!

"Berarti sudah selesai," Taka membuka halaman berikutnya, sepertinya dia bosan sekali.

"O—oh,"

Setelah itu aku lebih memilih bungkam. Yah, sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ehm! Taka...," oke, sepertinya aku tidak tahan untuk membendung rasa penasaranku.

"Ya?" Taka mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya kearahku wajah kesalnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia kesal padaku.

"Ta- tadi kau menjatuhkan kalender, ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kalender yang jatuh.

Oke, harus kuakui kalender itu memang suka jatuh sendiri tapi... hey! Maksudku bukan karena yang begituan tapi karena dibelakang tempat yang kugantung kalender itu ada barang yang lain lagi. Yaitu baju-baju! (yang kebetulan selalu penuh) lagipula kalau aku meyenggolnya sedikit saja sudah jatuh. Bahakan cicak pun bisa menjatuhkannya! Aku mengetahuinya saat sedang mengerjakan pr.

Oke, aku mengaku aku menggantungkannya di hanger karena belakangan ini paku di rumah selalu habis oleh ayahku entah untuk apa.

Dan juga karena kalender itu hanya asal menyangkut saja. Karena tidak ada tempat untuk menggantungnya lagi di hanger -_-

"Yah, karena gelap jadinya tidak kelihatan," Taka kembali dengan kegiatannya semula.

"Err, selama pemadaman listrik kau mendengarkan musik, 'kan?" aku berharap Taka akan menjawabnya 'ya' tapi kalau tidak juga sih tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja itu adalah bakat untuk bisa meramal masa depan 'kan? Hahaha, ngaco!

"Ya," yah, mungkin meramal bukanlah untukku kali ya? Hahaha.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tadi mendengarkan lagu apa sih?" tanya ku penasaran

"Itu bukan lagu,"

"Huh? Lalu?"

"Ringtone,"

Aku terdiam.

"Judulnya Silver******," seakan bisa membaca pikiranku dia langsung saja menyebutkan judul lagu err... maksud ringtone! Padahal aku baru saja mau tanya kenapa dia bisa berani menyalakan la... ringtone yang terdengar horor itu ya?

"Hmm, apa kau juga membawa teman?" ayo readers, kita taruhan! Aku yakin dia pasti akan bekata 'ya' lagi. Nanti yang kalah harus melakukan apa yang disuruh sama yang menang ya!

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" hahaha... tidak mungkin ini pasti bercanda. Iya 'kan, author!

"..." aku hanya terdiam sembari memohon kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa agar semua readers yang membaca juga sama-sama milih Taka akan bilang 'ya'

"Kenapa?" Taka sepertinya mulai penasaran. Sementara aku? Jangan lihat wajahku!

"Ehm, kau, kau tidak berbohong 'kan? Kalau... kalau kau tadi bawa temanmu kesini juga tidak apa-apa kok! Malah lebih baik," aku berusaha agar dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin 'kan 'itu' tidak mungkin! Apa kalian senyam-senyum, hah?

"Buat apa aku berbohong? Memang kenyataan kok! Lagipula, bukannya tidak sopan ya, mengajak teman atau orang asing ke rumah orang lain, ya 'kan?" disaat yang sama setelah aku mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya dari seorang Taka Honjo, aku merasa terkena sambaran petir di malam hari dan samar-samar terdengar sebuah teriakan. Entah itu suara hantu yang kejepit pintu*******, atau orang yang lagi nonton bola, atau mungkin suara readers yang ternyata menang taruhan.

!

*-Normal POV*

Setelah menceritakan semuanya dari pertama kali Yamato masuk rumah sampai 'ditampar' oleh Taka hingga ia mengalami hibernasi singkat (?) walaupun Taka tidak memintanya untuk bercerita =="

Namun, yang paling mencegangkan Taka adalah saat Yamato sedang bercerita tentang detik-detik ia akan 'ditampar' oleh Taka.

Katanya -Yamato- dia melihat seseorang dibelakang Taka dan sama-sama berambut panjang! Bedanya dia rambutnya warna hitam.(pada tau 'kan siapa?)Namun, anehnya Taka tidak merasakan apa-apa saat hendak 'menampar' Yamato.

Taka dan Yamato sama-sama terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Yamato bisa melihat! Melihat apa? Melihat orang lah! *plaak!* hehe bukan, maksudnya yang halus-halus gitu! Kayak gula halus *plaaak again* iya, iya! Yang dimaksud itu mahluk halus. Puas? Hah?

Tiba-tiba hawa di kamar Yamato menjadi tidak enak. Untung tadi Yamato tidak mematikan lampu di ruang tamu dan keluarga jadi kalau terjadi 'sesuatu' yang menimpa mereka, mereka tidak akan menabrak barang-barang yang ada di dua ruangan tersebut 'kan?

Walaupun penerangan di kamar Yamato menggunakan lampu biasa (bukan lampu tempat tidur maksudnya)tetap saja, hawa di kamar Yamato tidak mereda menjadi lebih baik. Malah semakin menakutkan. Taka dan Yamato mulai ketakutan. Bahkan ketakutannya melebihi author yang cuma baca sekilas novel 'aku mati sambil memeluk boneka' tanggal 09 September 2011 siang hari di ruang kelasnya sehabis olahraga sambil minum es teh p*ci bersama teman-teman.*bukan mau promosi ya!*

Refleks, Taka dan juga Yamato langsung mendempetkan diri ketengah-tengah tempat tidur Yamato. Punggung mereka berdua saling menempel. Keduanya saling melirik kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua saja disini. Kedua tangan mereka saling memegang senjata yang seadanya dengan erat. Taka dengan bukunya sedangkan Yamato dengan stik golf ayahnya.

"Hihihihihi." terdengar tawa melengking yang sering sekali kita dengar jika menonton film hantu yang... yah, gak usah dibilangin juga udah pada tau ya?

Taka dan Yamato semakin mendempetkan punggung mereka. Keringat dingin bercucuran, detak jantung semakin cepat, nafas semakin berat, dan juga keadaan perut yang keroncongan-khusus untuk Yamato saja-

Ditengah ketakutan Taka dan Yamato yang seru-serunya(?) tiba-tiba Yamato berteriak...

"WAAA!"

"Ya... Yamato! Kenapa kau berteriak? Memangnya ada apa?" Taka heran melihat Yamato yang tiba-tiba teriak sendiri padahal tidak ada apa-apa.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Bukankah kau sendiri yang...," tiba-tiba wajah Yamato memerah.

"Yang apa?" tanya Taka penasaran.

"Yang... yang, uh...," Yamato merasa mukanya semakin memerah dan terasa panas.

"Apaan sih! Bilang aja, aku gak bakal marah kok!" Taka mulai mendesak Yamato, sedangkan Yamato wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Ya-yang... meremas...," Yamato menelan ludah dengan paksa "Me-meremas... boko...," suara Yamato makin lama makin menghilang.

"Huh? Meremas apa?" Taka tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Yamato yang selanjutnya.

Yamato akhirnya menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian berteriak "YANG MEREMAS BOKO—!"

"HAH? Apa maksudmu menuduhku seperti itu?" Taka merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Ta-tapi kau yang melakukannya 'kan? i...itu pelecehan tahu!" kata Yamato dengan muka memerah dan juga mata yang berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis kapan saja.

"Apaan sih, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu! Aku masih **normal** tau!" Taka menekan kata 'normal'

"Ka-ka-kalau be-be-be-begitu si-si-sia...pa?"

Spontan mereka berdua yang tadinya tidak terlalu dekat-akibat pertengkarang kecil tadi- langsung mundur ke pinggir tempat tidur-dengan tempat yang berbeda tentunya- Yamato disebelah kanan, sementara Taka disebelah kiri.

Mereka berdua saling memandang apa yang ada didepan mereka. Namun hasilnya nihi, tidak ada kejanggalan apapun.

"Ukh!" Yamato merasa ingin pingsan ditempat. Kenyataan yang sangat menjijikan baginya. Dia, Yamato Takeru, seorang pemain _american football_ yang dulu disebut-sebut sebagai eyeshield 21 yang asli, pernah dilecehkan oleh seekor(?) hantu! Apa yang akan terjadi bila Hiruma mengetahui hal ini? Mungkin dia akan meminta untuk mati muda secepatnya. Semoga saja, Hiruma tidak memasang kamera pengawas di kamarnya.

Setelah meyakinkan diri masing-masing tidak ada apapun di tempat tidur itu. Mereka langsung kembali ketengah.

"Padahal tadi kau 'kan ketakutan. Harusnya, 'kan tidak terasa karena adrenalin-mu memproduksi lebih banyak dari biasanya********," Taka sedikit terpukau(?) dengan Yamato.

"Uh... mungkin... entahlah!" Yamato sendiri kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu kalau kau...," tiba-tiba, Taka merasa seseorang mencengkram bahu bagian kanannya "Yamato,"

"Ya?" Yamato menoleh kearah Taka. Namun senyumnya yang indah itu luntur seketika menjadi wajah yang ketakutan sekaligus horor.

"Kenapa kau mencengkram bahuku?" rupanya Taka mesih belum sadar dengan wajah horor Yamato.

"I...i...i...i...i," Yamato mundur pelan-pelan dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apaan sih?" oke, Taka mulai merasa hawa yang tidak enak saat melihat Yamato mundur dari tempat tidur. Jika benar Yamato mencengkram bahunya, tidak mungkin masih mencengkram bahunya hingga sekarang. Berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan...

"Ta-taka... di-di-disam...pingmu-mu..." Yamato menunjuk kearah bahu kanan Taka dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Taka juga melihat kearah yang sama dan...

...GLEK!

Sesosok yang diduga(?) perempuan, berambut panjang yang berwarna hitam, wajahnya pucat, dan memakai baju daster berwarna putih tersenyum semanis mungkin kearah Taka.

"Hai~, kamu pasti hantu yang sejenis denganku 'kan? Ih, aku iri deh sama kamu! Bisa dapat cowok secakep dia. Kamu pergi dukun mana sih? Sampai rambut kamu jadi bagus gini, kyaaaaa kasih tahu aku dong!" mahluk tersebut menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Taka dengan manja. Sementara Taka?

Wajahnya makin pucat, ingin sekali ia bisa terbang ke angkasa agar tidak lagi bertemu dengan hantu yang ada didepannya. Taka melihat Yamato memberi isyarat kepada Taka untuk berlari pada hitungan ke 3. Taka mengangguk mengisyaratkan 'ya'.

Yamato mulai berhitung.

1

2

3

"KABUUURRRR!" Yamato dan Taka berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan rumah Yamato yang tidak terkunci itu agar tidak dikejar hantu gaje tadi.

"WHAT THE H*LL!" teriak Taka

"KENAPA?" balas Yamato tak mau kalah

"MASA' AKU DIBILANG SEJENIS SAMA DIA SIH?" Taka melotot kearah Yamato

"Mu-mungkin karena rambutmu panjang kali ya? hahaha!" Yamato merasa ketakutan dipelototi oleh Taka.

"Apa?"

"Gak jadi deh."

Sementara itu, dirumah Yamato...

"Huh! Sebel, sebel, sebel! Masa' kawannya sendiri ditinggal sih! Eh, tapi cara yang tadi emang jitu juga ya? biar gak ketahuan kalau kita ini hantu," mahluk tersebut nyengir-nyengir gak jelas "Ke tempat yang lain ah, kali ketemu lagi sama teman-teman yang lain. Hihihihihihihi."

Kemudian, dia menghilang entah kemana.

**~A Thief or... What?-END!~**

*cengo*

Ok, jangan salahkan diriku kalau ni fict pendek. Sumpah! Waktu bikin total page-nya ada 11. Tapi words-nya Cuma 2.410 (dari kata 'Disclaimer' sampai kata 'END!~') oalah... dikit banget ya!

Ngomong-ngomong, ni fict berasal dari kejadian pribadi. Jadi waktu itu aku abis pulang sekolah, trus lagi ganti baju sambil dengerin lagu. Tiba-tiba kakakku pulang juga. Dia heran 'kok pintunya gak dikunci' akhirnya kakakku itu beranggapan kalau adikku itu udah pulang trus lagi main (soalnya sering banget dia kalau main pintu sama gerbang gak dikunci)

Abis itu kakakku ngucapin salam, aku dengar langsung aku jawab. Tapi kakakku malah gak denger =="

Trus waktu mau masuk ke kamar(kamar kakakku sama aku itu sama) dia denger suara lagu, tapi dia pikir lagi berhalusinasi. Soalnya dia sering banget begitu(aku juga pernah waktu lagi mandi, tiba-tiba dengar lagu lenka yang 'trouble is a friend' trus lama-lama hilang suaranya. Lanjutin lagi deh mandinya XD)

Aku yang udah selesai ganti baju, langsung ngambil seragam sekolah. Kebetulan, aku ganti bajunya deket kalender yang disangkutin dipaku. Cuman bedanya dibelakangnya ada tempat buat naro barang-barang gitu. Jadi sering jatuh.

Dan waktu lagi ngambil pakaian aku nyenggol kalendernya. Eh jatuh! Males betulin akhirnya jalan ke pintu. Dan disaat yang bersamaan kakakku juga denger suara kalender jatuh katanya makin memper-horor-kan suasana.

Trus waktu pas didepan pintu ada kakakku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi kami langsung teriak. Aku duduk dikasur dan kakakku malah ngomong gini:

"^%$#&*(nama disamarkan) udah pulang? Kok tadi ngucap salam gak dijawab?"

"Tadikan udah!"

"Eh? Iya apa? Kok gak kedengeran?"

Padahal tadi waktu jawab salam aku ngerasa udah teriak tau. Malah gak kedengeran TT,TT ngenes banget!

*** **oke kenapa aku memakai kata 'menampar' untuk buku sedangkan 'meninju' untuk stik golf.

#Buku: Dari bentuknya aja udah ketauan kalau buku itu datar pas buat 'nampar' orang. Kalau orang lagi nampar temennya/pacarnya pasti tangannya lurus biar datar 'kan? Nah, jadi buku itu sebenarnnya buat 'nampar' orang(harap jangan terlalu sering melakukannya nanti bukunya cepat rusak)

#Stik golf: Bagian buat yang mukul bola itu yang ujungnya 'kan menonjol gitu ya? sama kayak orang mau nonjok pasti tangannya dikepal jadi menonjol juga 'kan? Makanya stik golf itu cocok buat 'meninju' orang

****** Silver: ringtone yang ada di hpku! Kata kakakku suaranya nyeremin, kata adikku lumayan serem kataku hmm, coba deh kalian buka game mysery mania musiknya nyeremin gak? Kalau iya berarti silver lebih nyeremin. Kalau gak? Ya rada seremin dikit.

******* ada yang tahu hantu bisa kejepit pintu? Kata temanku ada! Jadi katanya malam-malam dia buka pintu rumahnya(gak dijelasin mau ngapain) trus dia denger suara teriakan(waktu contohin suaranya dia t'riak 'kyaaa' padahal cowok loh!) padahal gak ada orang. Katanya itu hantu kejepit pintu. Kasian amat ya?

********* ada yang punya komik Tokkyu! Gak? Aku baru tahu kalau orang yang lagi panik trus adrenalinnya tinggi bisa mati rasa. Waktu Hyogo dkk masih anak bawang. Tiba-tiba ada tabrakan mobil trus mereka bantuin nyelamatin gitu. Ada gadis yang kejebak di mobilnya, ibunya udah keluar trus ibunya panik ngeliat anaknya masih didalam mobil. Anaknya berhasil diselamatin, ibunya langsung meluk anaknya tapi langsung dipisahin sama Hoshino. Katanya, ibunya itu lengannya patah. Tapi ibunya gak ngerasa apa-apa, katanya ibunya itu lagi panik jadi adrenalinnya memproduksi lebih banyak jadi gak kerasa apa-apa. Waktu lagi ditolong lengannya udah bengkak. Trus sama Hoshino dikasih pertolongan pertama kali ya? lupa!

Tapi sekarang, Hoshino udah jadi EMT, bukan jadi Tokkyu. Padahal dia itu imut-imut polos(?) gitu. Apalagi waktu insiden(?) lari jarak 100km gyaa~ imut banget! Apalagi dia pake jaket yang ada bulu-bulunnya gitu jadi kayak cewek! Gyaaaaaa~! (senyam-senyum sendiri)

Ngomong-ngomong, author disini kalau hiatus karena apa ya? mungkin macam-macam. Tapi kalau aku karena _mood_ ngebuat cerita dan juga ide yang suka banget hilang dalam sekejap.

Sama kayak gambar, harus punya _mood_ yang bagus. Kalau gak gambar seserius apapun gak bakalan bagus.

Salah satu korbannya adalah fict-ku yang pertama! The Blood Rain for One Life! Karena _mood_ yang gak bisa diperbaiki akibatnya dia hilang dari muka bumi. Hahahaha!

Ok, Thanks buat yang udah mau ngasih waktunya buat baca ni fict. Moga-moga aja readers semuanya bisa senyum-senyum dikitlah abis baca ni fict ^^ dan sorry kalau misalnya ni fict garing namanya juga baru belajar. Dari kemarin bikinnya bunuh-bunuhan mulu =="

Tinggalkanlah Sebuah Bukti Bahwa Anda Pernah Membaca Fict Ini Dengan Meng'KLIK' Tombol REVIEW


End file.
